BIOLOGY by Oriana de la Rose in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward, um professor de Biologia, tem cobiçado uma de suas alunas ao longo de todo o ano. O que acontece quando ela vem até sua sala depois da aula? Edward decide ensinar-lhe sobre o sistema reprodutor usando métodos pouco ortodoxos.
1. Parte 1: Sistema Reprodutor Masculino

**[TWO-SHOT] BIOLOGY**

**Autora: Oriana de la Rose **(http: // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1796266 / Oriana_de_la_Rose)

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: **Biology (http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5120066 / 1 / Biology)

**Sinopse: **Edward, um professor de Biologia, tem cobiçado uma de suas alunas ao longo de todo o ano. O que acontece quando ela vem até sua sala depois da aula? Edward decide ensinar-lhe sobre o sistema reprodutor usando métodos pouco ortodoxos. Lemons gráficos. 2 partes.

**N.T.:**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Oriana de la Rose.

**

* * *

**

**PARTE 1: SISTEMA REPRODUTOR MASCULINO**

**EPOV **

Eu não via como eu sobreviveria mais um dia com ela na minha aula.

Eu estava parado na frente do quadro. Nós falaríamos sobre o sistema reprodutor. Alguns dos estudantes estavam rindo como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Outros estavam corados. Um desses alunos corando era Bella Swan. Ela se sentou na primeira fila, na segunda carteira da direita e ela estava olhando diretamente para mim enquanto um rubor rosa escuro se propagava pelo seu rosto. Ela estava vestindo shorts, uma vez que lá fora estava muito quente - Forks estava surpreendentemente quente neste verão - e eu podia ver suas pernas muito longas.

Porra.

Eu cerrei os dentes e voltei a falar sobre o sistema reprodutor feminino. Eu fiz minha mente sair da sarjeta. Milhares de vezes eu tinha imaginado ela curvada sobre a minha mesa com uma saia curta, sem calcinha. Às vezes, ela estava deitada de costas sobre uma das mesas de biologia, completamente nua, enquanto eu fodia a merda fora dela. Agora, eu rosnava baixinho. Eu teria uma barraca armada na minha calça se eu não parasse. E essa era a última coisa que eu queria na frente de uma sala de aula cheia de alunos - Sr. Cullen ficando excitado porque ele está falando sobre o sistema reprodutor feminino. Que pesadelo.

"Como essas dobras são chamadas?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o diagrama no quadro. Apontei para as dobras de proteção que cobriam a vagina e o clitóris.

Ninguém levantou a mão.

"Está todo mundo tímido?" Eu continuei. "Não tenho dúvida de que pelo menos um de vocês sabe".

Risadas nervosas corriam ao redor da sala.

Então Bella levantou a mão.

Eu respirei fundo, contente que eu tinha colocado dois pares de boxers naquela manhã. Desde que eu tinha começado este ano, eu tinha que usar um par extra de cuecas em torno dela. Meu pau parecia ter uma mente própria.

"Sim, Bella?"

Ela corou vermelho escuro. "Os lábios?"

Porra. "Muito bom." Voltei para os diagramas que eu tinha colocado no quadro; um era do sistema feminino e o outro do masculino. O que eu não daria para tê-la chupando meu pau duro como rocha. Mas eu tinha que me comportar.

Eu terminei a lição cedo, eu não podia suportar mais. A cada poucos segundos eu queria saber como ela ficaria nua e espalhada para mim. Como ela reagiria reagir quando eu a comesse ou quão ruidosa ela seria quando eu a fodesse. Como ela pareceria com seus carnudos lábios vermelhos ao redor do meu pau.

O sinal tocou para o final da aula. Eu estava grato pela classe de Bella ser a última do dia. Mas o pensamento de ter que voltar a esta escola amanhã e sentar-me mais um dia com pensamentos excitados me deixou furioso. Os pensamentos sobre ela governavam a minha vida. Eu era um dos únicos professores solteiros no campus e os outros professores do sexo feminino - às vezes até mesmo do sexo masculino – tentavam se aproximar de mim. Mas nenhum deles me interessava.

Sentei na minha mesa e tentei obter o controle de mim mesmo. Minha ereção estava no auge e não podia ser silenciada. Eu teria um caso grave de bolas azuis se eu não fizesse algo sobre isso em breve. Caminhando para a porta, eu fechei-a, grato que ela automaticamente bloqueava, e colei um pedaço de papel no pequeno quadrado de vidro que permitia que as pessoas vissem dentro da sala de aula. Então, voltei para a minha mesa, desta vez sentando na minha cadeira.

Rapidamente desafivelando meu cinto e desfazendo minhas calças, eu liberei o meu pau pulsando. Eu era grato pelo fato de Forks não ser rica o suficiente para instalar câmeras em cada sala de aula. A minha era uma das poucas que foram negligenciadas. Eu lentamente acariciei meu pau, mordendo meu lábio contra o prazer imediato que corria através de mim. Fechando meus olhos, eu imaginei que era Bella que me acariciava, que eram suas unhas que corriam o meu eixo. Meus movimentos aceleraram. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em forma de um O e comecei a me bombear. Eu descia rapidamente e subia lentamente parando na cabeça para que eu pudesse passar com a minha unha. Eu suspirei baixinho.

"Sr. Cullen?" uma voz suave disse.

Eu congelei. Eu conheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar porque ela estrelava em meus sonhos com freqüência suficiente. Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para que eu pudesse olhar para quem entrou.

Merda, era Bella.

Ela parou, congelada, na porta, a mão na maçaneta. Eu percebi que a porta estava aberta e que eu ainda estava segurando meu pau.

"Feche a porta," eu disse rapidamente, enchendo minhas calças com meu pau ainda dolorido para dentro. Eu não tinha liberado e minhas bolas estavam gritando.

Ela rapidamente fechou a porta atrás de si, mantendo-se na sala de aula comigo.

"Como você entrou aqui?"

"A porta não estava fechada todo o caminho", disse ela, começando a gaguejar em algumas palavras.

Fechei meus olhos devagar. Maldição, eu tinha esquecido de verificar se a porta estava fechada corretamente.

"Eu e-e-esqueci meu caderno", ela gaguejou, seus olhos arregalados. Um rubor escuro se propagando em seu rosto. Eu tinha certeza de que se eu não estivesse tão excitado eu teria corado também - a garota tinha acabado de me pegar me masturbando como um adolescente na sala de aula.

Sentei-me ereto em minha cadeira atrás da minha mesa. Eu só podia pedir a Deus que ela não contasse a ninguém sobre isso. Eu seria demitido ou pior. Eu comecei a folhear alguns papéis em minha mesa, ignorando-a. Ela reuniu seu caderno abandonado nos braços e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, mas ela parou e virou-se lentamente, indo para a minha mesa.

"Sr. Cullen," ela começou. "Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? Eu não quis me intrometer mais cedo".

Sua voz era suave e inocente, mas porra, suas palavras eram tão eróticas para mim. Havia alguma coisa que ela poderia fazer por mim? Inferno sim, havia milhares de coisas que eu queria que ela fizesse para mim.

"Sente-se, Senhorita Swan," eu disse, minha voz severa enquanto eu apontei para uma das mesas de estudante. Ela rapidamente se sentou cruzando as pernas. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Não era culpa dela que eu estava tão agitado. "Eu acredito que você não vai contar para ninguém sobre isso, vai?"

"Não, Sr. Cullen, eu não vou contar a ninguém".

"Obrigado. Você pode ir".

Ela levantou-se, mas fez uma pausa. Eu a vi, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Por que ela estava hesitante? Ela não deveria sair correndo da sala, tendo acabado de ver um de seus professores se masturbando?

"Sr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou baixinho. Ela deslocou-se nervosamente. "Um... você se importaria se eu ficasse?

Isso me surpreendeu.

Ela corou e olhou para baixo antes de colocar seu caderno na minha mesa. Eu assisti com os músculos tensos quando ela andava dando a volta na minha mesa e parando diante de mim. De repente, cada gota de desejo que eu sentia por essa menina de dezessete anos de idade, queimando em uma fogueira dentro de mim. Eu não poderia estar tão perto dela e não poder tocá-la.

Agarrei seus quadris firmemente em minhas mãos e empurrei-a para minha mesa, esmagando minha boca na dela. Naquele momento, eu não pensei sobre o que ela queria ou o que eu queria. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu _precisava _dela pior do que qualquer viciado em drogas precisava de uma correção. Mas sua boca abriu em minha vontade e minha língua entrou nela. Não havia nada suave sobre o nosso beijo. Ela respondeu com tanto fervor quanto eu, dolorosamente atando suas mãos no meu cabelo e lutando com a minha língua por dominação. Depois ela chupou profundamente na minha língua e eu quase me perdi nisso. Minha ereção estava em chamas em minhas calças, minhas bolas apertadas com a luxúria.

Quando eu me separei, eu imediatamente movi meus lábios para seu pescoço. Porra, eu queria dar a ela um chupão. Eu queria marcá-la como minha. Eu não poderia imaginar o que seus pais pensariam, porém, quando vissem sua filha chegando em casa da escola com um chupão no pescoço. Eu me perguntei se eu poderia dar a ela um chupão em outro lugar, em algum lugar que eles nunca veriam...

Eu posicionei-a na minha mesa para que ela se sentasse na borda, com as pernas largamente espalhadas. Eu me perguntava se ela era tão virgem como agia.

As mãos dela foram até a minha calça, desfazendo-a novamente. Olhei para ela para descobrir que seus olhos estavam tão famintos quanto os meus. Mas eu me afastei dela, deixando minhas calças soltas, mas meu pau ainda oculto.

"Você gostaria de uma lição de verdade sobre o sistema reprodutor?" Eu perguntei. Meus olhos correram sobre seu corpo. Seu peito era exigente com sua respiração irregular e suas pernas estavam espalhadas. Embora ela inda usasse aqueles shorts.

**BPOV **

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Parecia algo saído de um dos meus sonhos que, quando eu acordava, tinha que trocar de calcinha. Sr. Edward Cullen era o sonho de qualquer mulher. Ele era alto e flexivelmente musculoso com um cabelo bronze bagunçado e olhos verdes elétricos. Lembrei-me da semana passada quando ele veio à minha mesa porque eu estava tendo uma dificuldade para entender os conceitos por trás dos cromossomos e genes. Ele tinha ficado por trás de mim, apoiando-se na minha mesa com a mão esquerda. Eu podia sentir seu perfume, que fez o lugar entre as minhas pernas se tornar muito úmido. Ele cheirava como folhas limpas e algo natural. O tempo todo em que ele estava tentando me explicar sobre genes dominantes e recessivos, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era o que aconteceria se ele tocasse na minha perna.

Passei minhas noites sonhando com ele. Eu vim com inúmeras fantasias de nós em sua sala de aula e eu sempre me sentia envergonhada quando acordava. Ele não quer você, eu disse a mim mesma. Ele poderia ter qualquer mulher, por que ele escolheria você?

Então eu tinha acidentalmente entrado na sala depois da aula quando ele estava... dando prazer a si mesmo. Eu fiquei chocada, sim, mas isto também fez as borboletas de expectativa irromperem por todo o meu estômago e minha calcinha de repente estava molhada. Agora, enquanto eu me sentava em sua mesa depois de beijá-lo, eu não conseguia acreditar que isso realmente estava acontecendo.

"Você gostaria de uma lição de verdade sobre o sistema reprodutor?" ele perguntou calmamente. Minhas mãos seguravam a borda da mesa, meus dedos brancos enquanto eu me esforçava para abrandar a minha respiração. Eu não acho que eu poderia elaborar uma frase coerente, então eu fiquei em silêncio.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente movendo-se para mim e meu coração acelerou de forma irregular. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ele começou a puxar as calças e boxers um pouco, de modo que seu pênis muito duro pudesse ser solto. Ele olhou para a porta para se certificar de que estava fechada e que a pequena janela ainda estava bloqueada pelo pedaço de papel.

Eu já tinha visto o pênis dele por apenas um segundo quando entrei na sala, mas ele rapidamente colocou-o em suas calças. Agora, eu o via em sua plenitude. E ele estava muito, muito duro.

Olhei para cima para encontrar os olhos do Sr. Cullen olhando para os meus com um olhar que derreteu meus ossos e fez um pequeno gemido escorregar pelos meus lábios.

"Você sabe o que faz com que um pênis fique duro, Senhorita Swan?" ele perguntou, tomando minha mão da mesa para colocá-la em seu pau. Senti os músculos do seu membro estremecerem ligeiramente sob a minha mão antes de enrijecer firmemente.

Eu mal conseguia falar. "Excitação" Eu grunhi.

"Quando o sangue corre para ele" ele respondeu. Ele passou minha mão na cabeça do seu pau. Sua pele era quente sob a minha e eu me perguntava o que iria sentir se isso me chamuscasse em outros lugares. Meus olhos estavam fechados em seu pau duro. Ele curvou meus dedos para que eu apertasse a cabeça do seu pênis. Eu assisti como uma pequena quantidade de líquido apareceu na cabeça. "Você sabe o que é isto?" Ele limpou o líquido com seu próprio dedo e colocou-o em meus lábios.

Olhando em seus olhos, eu peguei sua mão com a minha e coloquei seu dedo na minha boca, chupando o dedo e enrolando minha língua em torno dele. Ele fechou os olhos, um gemido baixo saindo através de sua garganta. Eu sorri, beliscando no seu dedo com os meus dentes antes de puxá-lo para fora da minha boca. Seus olhos, quando abriram, estavam escuros com o desejo.

"Diga-me o que é, Senhorita Swan" ele ordenou.

"Pré-gozo" eu disse.

Eu teria que trocar minha calcinha quando chegasse em casa. Então ele levou minha mão ao seu pau mais uma vez.

"Onde está o escroto?" Ele perguntou, sua voz firme. Eu estava prestando atenção na aula de hoje em tudo, no som da sua voz quando ele explicou sobre as partes dos sistemas reprodutores masculino e feminino, a maneira como houve uma mudança sutil na forma como suas calças cabiam-lhe depois que acabamos com a lição.

Em resposta, eu passei a mão no seu pênis até a base, indo para o sul para que eu pudesse pegar suas bolas na minha mão. Apertei um pouco, apreciando a forma como seu pau estremeceu.

"Muito bom", ele gemeu, sua voz enviando arrepios profundos até o meu núcleo. Mudei a minha mão de volta para seu membro e apertei, puxando-o para mim com ele. Ele rosnou sombriamente, suas mãos fechando sobre as minhas. "Fique de joelhos e me chupe".

Eu estava encharcando quase todo o meu short agora. Eu fiquei em meus joelhos no chão de ladrilhos e empurrei-o contra o quadro. Eu podia ser virgem, mas eu tinha feito boquetes antes. Eu esperava que pudesse agradá-lo. Com suas costas pressionadas contra o quadro, eu lentamente fechei minha boca sobre a cabeça do seu pau. Ele engasgou um pouco, atando suas mãos no meu cabelo.

"Porra, Bella", ele rosnou. Foi a primeira vez que me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome e isto enviou ondas de antecipação diretamente até o meu centro. Eu enrolei minhas mãos ao redor da base de seu pênis enquanto eu chupava a cabeça, raspando meus dentes levemente sobre ele. Eu mantive meus olhos bem abertos, querendo ver todo o seu prazer. Eu coloquei mais dele em minha boca, relaxando minha garganta para que eu pudesse pegar quase tudo dele na minha boca.

Eu enrolei minha língua em torno do seu eixo e me afastei, então ele saiu da minha boca. Minha mão direita apertando e trabalhando em suas bolas enquanto eu bombeava seu pau com a minha esquerda. Eu obstruí a fenda na cabeça do seu pênis com minha língua, lambendo o pré-gozo que vazou. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, o peito arfante enquanto suas mãos apertavam quase dolorosamente no meu cabelo. Eu enchi minha boca com ele mais uma vez, raspando meus dentes levemente para baixo por toda a sua extensão. Ele empurrou seu quadril em minha boca, fazendo seu pau bater no fundo da minha garganta. Eu relaxei minha garganta para que eu não engasgasse.

"Ah merda, Senhorita Swan" ele assobiou quando eu suguei forte seu pau. Então eu mudei meus lábios para suas bolas, beijando cada uma delas antes de raspar rapidamente com a minha unha. "Puta merda, eu vou gozar" ele alertou.

Eu coloquei o seu pau pulsando de volta na minha boca e bombeei-o fortemente com as minhas mãos enquanto sugava sua extensão.

Com um gemido profundo e tremendo, ele lançou em minha boca em três esguichos. Eu rapidamente engoli cada um, gemendo. Seu sabor era fenomenal. Eu lambi o excesso que estava em seu membro e coloquei um rápido beijo na cabeça antes de eu me levantar.

Levou ainda um momento antes que ele me empurrou de volta para sua mesa. Sr. Cullen rapidamente desabotoou meu shorts antes de arrancá-lo pelas minhas pernas. Eu deitei de costas e gemi. Ele chupou minha boceta sobre a minha calcinha e meus olhos rolaram de volta na minha cabeça com o prazer. Eu sabia que tinha que ficar quieta, mas isso seria difícil de fazer.

"Agora é hora de você aprender corretamente sobre o sistema feminino" ele disse, rasgando minha calcinha do meu corpo. O tecido rasgando quase me machucou, mas principalmente fez minha pele incendiar. Meus sucos derramavam do meu núcleo. Eu abri meus olhos para ver que ele estava olhando para o lugar entre as minhas pernas com um olhar escuro de luxúria. Ele empurrou minhas coxas afastadas e dobrou-as para que meus pés apoiassem na beirada da mesa com o meu traseiro também na borda.

Ele tomou meus quadris com as mãos firmemente e levantou-os para fora da mesa, de modo que não tivesse que se dobrar para baixo ainda. Então, meu professor de biologia começou a chupar minha boceta com tanta força que eu tive que morder de volta o grito que ameaçava encher a sala.

* * *

_**N.T.: **Ok, não queiram me matar com esse final!!! _

_O próximo capítulo é a Parte 2: Sistema Reprodutor Feminino, e será postado na quinta-feira._

_Deixem reviews!!!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	2. Parte 2: Sistema Reprodutor Feminino

**PARTE 2: SISTEMA REPRODUTOR FEMININO**

**EPOV**

Ela parecia tão fodidamente erótica, deitada de costas sobre a minha mesa com suas pernas espalhadas, assim eu podia ver sua boceta ensopada e inchada coberta por aquela calcinha ébano. Fiquei instantaneamente duro de novo, meu pau latejando nos confins da minha calça.

"Agora é hora de você aprender corretamente sobre o sistema feminino" eu rosnei, rasgando a calcinha negra de renda do seu corpo, expondo-a para mim. Um gemido baixo escorregou pelos seus lábios, o som indo diretamente para o meu pau.

Apoiei longe dela, querendo vê-la contorcer-se. Ela ainda usava sua camisa, mas a parte inferior do seu corpo estava completamente nua. As sandálias que ela estava usando tinham deslizado para fora dos seus pés e caíram no chão.

Isto estava retorcido.

Eu era seu professor de biologia. Eu não era mais um adolescente. Eu era um homem de vinte e nove anos, bem passado sobre as doses maciças de hormônios que a adolescência trouxe. Eu estava com quase _trinta anos_. Mas meu pau estava mais duro do que quando eu era um adolescente. Ele vibrava com o meu batimento cardíaco irregular enquanto eu a olhava, meu saco tensionando um pouco quando eu vi o espesso suco saindo de sua boceta. O lugar delicioso entre suas pernas brilhava à luz forte vindo da janela que dava para o estacionamento da escola.

Eu respirei profundamente tentando recuperar o controle de mim mesmo. Mas foi pior. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação, um cheiro almiscarado que permeava o ar, uma fragrância exótica.

Ela estava posicionada sobre a minha mesa, então tanto os quadris como seus pés estavam na beirada da madeira polida, seus calcanhares pressionando suas coxas. Ela estava deitada de costas sobre a mesa. Papéis espalhados no chão e minhas canetas também foram espalhadas pelo piso. Ela havia batido acidentalmente neles para fora quando eu empurrei-a sobre a mesa.

Eu assisti como seus olhos se abriram, tentando se concentrar em mim. Seu peito estava ofegante e eu estava um pouco chateado que eu não podia ver seus seios. O pensamento de sentir seus seios cabendo nas palmas das minhas mãos era uma fantasia que eu tinha por muito tempo. Só na semana passada eu tinha pensado em como seria a sensação de foder suas tetas. Para esfregar meu pau duro suavemente ao longo da ascensão e queda dos seios doces.

Caminhando para ela, puxei sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Ela engasgou em estado de choque, mas eu não parei. Então eu puxei as alças do seu sutiã para baixo dos ombros e cheguei atrás dela para soltá-lo. Ela arqueou, permitindo-me um acesso mais fácil.

Doce Jesus, eu nunca tinha imaginado que fossem tão perfeitos.

Quando seu sutiã de bolinhas estava caído no chão, meus olhos fecharam em seus seios. Eles eram palidamente brancos, rosa escuro onde os mamilos apareciam. As pontas dos dois gloriosos montes estavam eretas e como cristal, apontando para o teto como se quisessem que todos olhassem para eles.

Minha respiração cresceu mais pesada. Eu queria tanto ela. Eu queria foder a merda completamente fora dela, pressioná-la contra a mesa enquanto eu atacava seu núcleo com meu pau. Mas eu tinha uma lição para terminar. E, uma vez que eu começava uma lição, eu sempre terminava.

"Senhorita Bella Swan," eu disse lentamente, traçando a parte inferior dos seus seios com o meu dedo. "O que você acha da minha instrução até agora? Você está gostando da aula?"

Belisquei seu mamilo e torci um pouco, apenas o suficiente para enviar uma faísca de prazer dentro dela. Sua boca se separou em um profundo gemido, suas costas arqueando. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

"Quanto você aprendeu até agora?"

"Um... monte" ela respirou.

Bella estava agora completamente nua e se contorcendo em minha mesa. Meu pau não estava mais nas minhas calças. Embora minhas calças ainda estivessem cobrindo um pouco das minhas pernas, meu pau não estava escondido, no mínimo. Quando me movi para junto dela, ela olhou para ele e eu senti algo dentro de mim ruir.

Eu abri suas pernas rudemente com minhas mãos e comecei meu ataque à sua boceta. Eu mordi suas pregas, incentivado pelo deliciosos gemidos escapando de seus lábios.

"Você sabe como estes são chamados?" Eu perguntei, tocando uma de suas dobras exteriores com o meu dedo. Quando falei, ar soprou sobre seu sexo brilhante. Ela suspirou calmamente, seu quadril dobrando-se para mim.

"Oh Deus, Edward," ela gemeu.

Eu congelei. Foi a primeira vez que ela me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome. Foi erótico e distorcido ao mesmo tempo. De repente tive a sensação de que eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, que eu deveria enfiar as roupas de volta nela e empurrá-la para fora da minha sala. Isso não estava certo. Ela era menor de idade e eu era um homem totalmente crescido.

"Lábios" ela conseguiu. Lembrei-me que esta era a pergunta que ela tinha respondido em sala de aula.

Chegando para tomar-lhe a mão na minha, eu puxei seus dedos para baixo até sua boceta. Eu guiei seus dedos sobre seu próprio sexo, provocando-a. Eu coloquei o dedo indicador sobre a pequena saliência acima da sua entrada.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei. Minha voz estava rouca de desejo, baixa com a necessidade.

"Meu clitóris".

Eu quase vim logo em seguida. Em vez de se referir às coisas como se fossem simplesmente em um diagrama, ela havia dito "meu" clitóris. Por alguma razão inexplicável, isto me excitou mais do que nunca.

Fechando meus olhos, eu me esforcei para me refazer mais uma vez. Bella ia me matar um dia. Ela era o suficiente para fazer _qualquer _homem entrar em combustão espontânea.

"Muito bom" eu disse com aprovação. Os sucos de sua boceta começaram a chegar em maiores quantidades. Eu podia ver que ela estava vazando para a minha mesa, seu líquido claro-esbranquiçado gotejando para a madeira polida. Seus dedos estavam molhados até os nós e eu liberei sua mão. "Mostre-me a uretra".

Descontrolados, seus dedos esforçaram-se para encontrar o referido lugar. Vendo-a acariciar-se me fez mais excitado. Eu estava com medo que eu gozaria em breve. Seus dedos longos e pálidos escorregaram acidentalmente dentro de sua entrada e ela empurrou seus quadris em sua mão, mordendo seu lábio fortemente, tentando impedir o gemido que escapou de sua garganta.

"Você está sendo uma menina muito desobediente, Isabella," Eu repreendi, experimentando com seu nome completo. "Eu nunca disse a você para me mostrar sua vagina. Eu disse a uretra".

Rapidamente, ela pôs o dedo sobre o lugar que eu tinha pedido. Por falta de palavra melhor, era o buraco do xixi. Eu estava esgotando rapidamente as coisas para Bella me mostrar. Mas ainda não tinha acabado.

"Muito melhor. Agora você pode me mostrar sua vagina".

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, o chocolate escuro de suas órbitas quase levando a afogar-me em sua emoção. Seus olhos estavam nublados de desejo, vagos com a necessidade. Muito lentamente, seu dedo indicador encontrou o caminho para sua entrada e escorregou para dentro. Desta vez eu não pude resistir de gemer. Minha mão direita encontrou o seu caminho para o meu pênis, acariciando-o enquanto eu a assistia. Meus dedos ainda estavam lisos de seus sucos, mas não parando o atrito áspero que minha mão criou.

"Masturbe-se," Eu pedi. "Mostre-me o que você quer que meu pau faça. Mostre-me".

Sua mão foi lenta no início, provando lenta e suavemente. Mas então ela aumentou o ritmo e começou ofegando forte para respirar, seus quadris empurrando em sua mão. Bella rapidamente colocou dois dedos dentro dela em vez de um simples dígito.

"Oh porra!", Ela gritou, bombeando-se tão rápido que eu sabia que ela estava se aproximando do seu clímax.

Eu estava bastante certo de que ela era virgem. Entretanto eu não queria quebrar sua inocência. Bem, isso não era verdade. Claro que eu queria tirar sua virgindade, é claro que eu queria fodê-la sem sentido, mas eu não queria machucá-la. Eu sabia que haveria sangue – sempre havia, pelo menos um pouco - e eu sabia que isso causaria sua dor. Portanto, esta foi a substituição para o que eu realmente queria. Minha mão apertou meu pênis intumescido, punhetando enquanto eu observava Bella se masturbar. Isso era doente, estranho, mas exatamente o que eu precisava. Eu podia ver ligeiramente as veias em meu membro, a pele levemente pulsando quando um broto de pré-gozo apareceu na ponta bulbosa.

Comecei puxando meu pau, olhando seus dedos acelerando, escorregando dentro de seu calor úmido. Eu imaginei como meu pau se sentiria no aperto de sua boceta. Qual seria a sensação de ter sua umidade em torno de mim quando eu a preenchesse.

"Tenha calma" eu disse com a voz rouca, quase no meu clímax. Se fôssemos pegos, isso acabaria num desastre.

Seu grito de êxtase foi abafado enquanto ela mordeu duramente seu lábio. Eu rapidamente levantei-me e parei sobre a lixeira ao lado da minha mesa, não retardando minhas mãos. Meu prazer foi se multiplicando dentro de mim, quadruplicando tão rápido que eu mal podia respirar. Ele queimou pelo meu corpo, incendiando a minha pele e tudo dentro de mim. Com um estremecimento de um gemido profundo, eu me libertei, meu sêmen esvaziando na lixeira em jatos irregulares. Minhas pernas tremiam um pouco enquanto se esforçavam para suportar o meu peso.

Assim que eu estava acabado, eu inclinei-me com as mãos pressionando contra a borda da mesa. Eu ainda estava parado por um longo tempo, tentando me controlar mais uma vez. Meu pênis tinha amolecido, já não gritando para mim, e eu desabei para trás em minha cadeira.

Bella suspirou discretamente sobre a mesa, retardando sua respiração. Ela sentou-se fraca e mudou-se para levantar-se para fora da mesa, mas eu ainda não tinha terminado com ela.

"Ainda não" eu disse, empurrando-a de volta para a superfície de madeira. "Eu ainda não acabei com você, Senhorita Swan".

"O q-q-que você vai fazer?" Ela gaguejou. Ela parecia tão infantil assim, tão inocente, que eu imediatamente tive nojo de mim mesmo. O que eu estava fazendo com ela? Mas em seguida ela enrolou as suas pernas em torno das minhas costas e me puxou para ela.

Eu gemi. Meu pau mole estava pressionando contra o seu núcleo ainda molhado. Eu imediatamente me senti começar a endurecer.

"Porra" Eu assobiei, me afastando. Abri as pernas em torno dela e decidi o que eu ia fazer. "Eu vou te comer fora, Bella. Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos arregalados quando ela deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Eu sorri, satisfeito com sua reação. Eu ainda estava sem nenhuma dica a respeito de quão uma virgem ela era, mas a julgar pela quantidade de habilidade que ela teve em chupar-me eu sabia que ela não era completamente ignorante. Isso me fez furioso em pensar sobre adolescentes provando seu gozo, sugando sua boceta como eu estava a caminho de fazer. O que eles sabiam sobre sexo? Nada, era isso. Eu estava indo fodidamente mostrar a ela o que era ser comida para fora. Eu tinha fodido muitas mulheres no meu passado, obviamente. Eu não tinha sido um virgem na faculdade e eu certamente não fui um vindo para isso, então eu sabia como dar prazer a uma mulher.

Puxei minha cadeira para a minha mesa onde ela estava deitada. Colocando meus dedos sobre seu clitóris, eu puxei-a aberta para ver que suas ministrações anteriores tinham deixado a pele avermelhada lá. Ouvi-a ingerir ar silenciosamente quando fiz uma pausa. Então eu inclinei-me e rapidamente lambi uma gota de líquido que demorava. Um gemido leve encontrou meus ouvidos, seus quadris levantando para mim.

"Paciência, Bella," eu adverti, "é uma virtude. Obviamente, uma que você não possui".

Então eu mergulhei minha língua em sua entrada apenas o suficiente para que ela ofegasse e gemesse. Então eu me afastei. Merda, eu estava indo provocá-la tanto quanto eu queria.

"Por favor", ela respirava.

Corri a ponta da língua sobre suas dobras e provei sua carne tentadora. O fruto proibido de sua excitação. Ela estava implorando-me agora, sua voz um pouco mais do que um suspiro de prazer, um apelo para a satisfação. Mas eu persistia na minha exploração lenta de sua boceta. Por agora, ela era minha para eu fazer o que eu quisesse.

"Maldição, me fode" ela exigiu, arqueando contra a mesa. Sua voz era frustrada e eu sabia que todo o prazer construído seria uma tortura para ela agora.

Eu senti que algo ruiu dentro de mim novamente e eu não pude evitar a maneira como segurei suba bunda em concha com as minhas mãos e chupei fortemente sua boceta. Mergulhando minha língua tão profundamente quanto eu pude, eu amassei as bochechas da sua bunda com minhas mãos. Um gemido alto nos cercou e eu estava silenciosamente agradecido que ela não gritou. Mas, porra, eu queria ouvir seu grito. Eu queria ouvir seu grito enquanto eu a fodia, enquanto minha língua saqueava seu núcleo, quase estalando sua cereja com o meu entusiasmo.

Eu fodi ela com a minha língua, não dando-lhe misericórdia nenhuma. Suas mãos freneticamente procurando algo para agarrar antes de se estabeleceram no meu cabelo. Seus dedos atados firmemente no meu cabelo, segurando meu rosto para ela.

"Oh Deus", ela engasgou, arqueando. "Oh PORRA!" Eu levantei e cobri sua boca com a minha mão, abafando seus gritos quando ela atingiu o orgasmo.

Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer depois de hoje, ou como eu iria suportar amanhã, mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora. A única coisa que importava era o seu prazer, fazendo-a atingir seu clímax por causa da minha boca. Eu lambi cada pedaço de excesso de líquido que ela me ofereceu, apreciando o gosto doce de mel de sua boceta.

Se eu fosse para a cadeia por isso, então eu iria feliz. Nada poderia se comparar com foder Bella, mesmo que fosse só com a minha língua.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

_**N.T.: **__E então, gostaram?? Deixem reviews!!!_

_Tenho mais algumas ONE's pra postar, então no decorrer da semana postarei mais uma, só não sei o dia certo ainda, mas espero que acompanhem e deixem reviews._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada por lerem!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


End file.
